


Trouble

by SmartBlackRose



Series: Midnight in the Garden [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartBlackRose/pseuds/SmartBlackRose
Summary: Based on the song by Lily Kershaw.When Reid receives a weird text in the early morning, he doesn't expect his life to change in such a way.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> well boy, i've got a story for you  
> if you have the time  
> it's about a fearless man  
> who asked, "will you be mine?"  
> i'm more trouble than i'm worth

I'm sorry.

Three little words, that resonated over and over in his head, still weeks after. Painfully long weeks. They were stretching, flashing his loneliness in glaring colours and taunting a constant reminder of what he'd lost.

He had woken up that morning with a smile on his face, even if he was alone in bed. Aaron and Jack had gone camping, which was an odd timing, but at the same time the child had had a long weekend at school. Spencer supposed Hotch was missing his son more than he let and so he had taken the opportunity when offered to him. Summer had been erratic after the prison break and they had barely touched down in DC.

That text message had been weird, especially so early in the morning, but Reid had sent back a playful answer, thinking Aaron was kidding. He would never had imagined that his life would do a 180 degree turn in the next few hours.

"He didn't want to worry anyone", Rossi said, eyes clearly darting to Reid, whose first thought is that Aaron and Jack are in danger, maybe even hurt.

His second is to wonder for how long Hotch had been lying to him. Was this why he'd been sent away on a special assignment? Because he needed to get away from him? What had he done?

"Peter Lewis is not going to stop. Which is why they've entered the program", David finished.

Witness protection. Reid had felt as shocked as everyone else, but then the walls had started to close on him and he needed to breathe, to get out of there. He didn't, instead, he sat in the briefing, not listening to a single word about those three missing kids. Aaron was gone. Jack was gone. As soon as Rossi sent them off, he flew. He made a bee line for the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He doesn't look so crumbled, so that's good. He closes his eyes, he breathes deeply and counts. Spencer doesn't reach one hundred that the door opens behind him and he blinks. It's weirdly wet and it's not until he looks at his own eyes that he notices tears sticking to his eyelashes.

"I thought he would have given you a heads-up", David admits and the look on his face is worried, but also disapproving.  
"I didn't- I never knew he had had encounters with Lewis. He never mentioned anything. He- how could he? How could he do that to me!", Reid exclaimed.  
"He didn't want you to do something wild. Or get involved. He left a letter."

Rossi saw Reid's face harden and he knew he's said the wrong thing.

"I'm going to kill him myself", he muttered and Rossi understood he meant his lover, not Scratch.  
"He needed to protect his family."

As soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted saying them. He knew Spencer was family, that his place in Aaron's life was a little nook of safety for them both, the most stability they'd had over the years.

"He is. My. Husband!", Reid said dangerously.  
‘’I know. I know, I’m sorry.”  
“What do I do, now?”  
“The team is there for you. We’ll support you, we’ll protect you, but for now the best thing for you to do is to lay low.”

Reid wiped a tired hand over his face and sighed.

“I’m supposed to do basically nothing? How-“  
“Oh no. The reason you’re here still and not with Aaron is because we need you.”

Rossi had a determined face and Spencer understood the plan and nodded. His eyes dried and his mind switched and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
